1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector which can avoid EMI, dusts or any external substances from attaching to the metal shell and also ensure stable insertion and extraction strength after frequent uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector is a type of connector that is widely used for the connection of electronic devices and related peripheral devices because of the advantages of easy connection to a device, plug-and-play and high efficiency of data transmission etc. Due to the upgrade of USB connectors, the ones with faster and more stable transmission function are needed.
Following the demands for transmission speed and storing capacity, the goal in industry standard is to achieve a transmission speed 10 times faster than the current speed. Adoption of the design structure of the current USB, one can improve the current one to obtain lower power consumption as well as higher performance from it, and make it to support the future fiber optic transmitting. Hence the transmission speed of USB 3.0 can reach 5 Gbps which is way higher than the speed of USB 2.0, i.e., 480 Mbps.
The general plug in the market usually has a metal shell and an insulating housing securely received in the metal shell and having therein multiple terminals. The metal shell usually is provided with two holes. When the USB plug connector is inserted into a corresponding receptacle connector, due to two snap plates formed on side a face of the receptacle connector, the two snap plates extend into the two holes of the metal shell of the connector and subsequently engage with the metal shell to satisfy connection requirements as well as ground requirement. While in application of the connector, EMI (electromagnetic interference), an electromagnetic phenomenon that will affect and eventually reduce the capability of the devices, equipment or systems. Hence this is another reason to consider when in design of the connector assembly in order to avoid loss of capability due to EMI. However, since there is no sheltering device to prevent influence from EMI, when the plug is to connect to the receptacle connector, EMI becomes the biggest concern for function stability.
Moreover, the two holes of the metal shell easily trap dust and debris of some kind and hence the function of the connector assembly is thus hindered.
Therefore, the present invention intends to resolve the aforementioned problems in the prior art.